Love Again
by miumiu27
Summary: Years after Sasuke left Konoha, everything change, Sakura finds herself moving on, try to forget her feelings for Sasuke and happy that she is doing it well. But what if one day, Sasuke is infront of her, injured, and the only person that can heal him is non other than Sakura, will Sakura find the way back to her past feelings for him and find herself to fall for him again?
1. Chapter 1

The night is very quiet and peaceful, there stars that is shinning in the sky. Sakura look at the sky and smile. It's been years since Sasuke left the village and everything change, from the people, Naruto become more stronger and they become more closer that she can consider as her guy bestfriend. And she change also, from her helpless, weak Sakura, to one of the most known medic-nin in Konoha or in other country. She become more stronger compare when she was still an annoying Sasuke-fangirl. Annoying-Fangirl of Sasuke..Sakura giggle about that thought.

She walk towards her apartment, it's already 1 in the morning and yet, she just go off from the hospital from her duty, she feel tired and exhausted from work but it all worth it when her patients are safe and alive. When she is her apartments door she open it and walk straight to her bed.

"I feel dead!"-she said and slam her body on the bed, she close her eyes and relax when she sense something. She grab the kunai in her belt.

"Who is there?"-She ask and stand. Slowly a figure from the dark walks towards her.

"Who are you?"-Sakura ask.

"I need to bring you to him"-He said.

"Who are you? and who is 'HE'?"-Sakura ask.

"You need to heal our leader"-He said again.

"Huh!, damn, answer me! Who are you?"-Sakura shouted and ready herself to attack.

"You choose, come with me in a easy of hard way?"-he ask.

"Damn you! who said I will come with you without a fight huh!"-Sakura said and immediately attack the unknown man. Sakura dodge him using her mostrous powers but the man easily capture her wrist and twist it, enought for her to scream.

"I told you, I just want you to come with me, don't worry I won't kill you for now, our leader command me to just bring you"-he said.

"Fuck! I won't come with you!"-Sakura yell at him. The man just shook his head.

"I really hate women, they are so annoying"-The man whisper, he have taken somthing in his pocket and crumble it in his palm and put his hands infront of her face.

"What the-"-Sakura was cut off when she feels dizzy, and her sight becomes blurred.

"Sleep well little koinichi, you hace so much things to do later"-that was the last thing she heard when everything turns black.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura...<em>


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure that you just nake her sleep? " she heard a unfamiliar voice.

"Yeah, maybe she will wake in a minute" Another voice said.

"She should be, she must heal him immeditely." the other said.

Sakur tried to open her eyes, everything is blurred.

Where the hell am I? She ask herself and roamed her eyes.

"Well, Well, I think our guess is awake"- She heard a man's voice, a familiar one.

"Huh, she should be, come on Suigetsu, take her"-A woman's voice said.

"Don't be a bitch Karin, she needs some rest"-Suigetsu said.

"I am not a bitch, she should do her job now"-Karin said.

Sakura slowly open her eyes again and look at the two people that bickering.

"Come on Suigetsu, she needs to heal him asap"-Anoher man said. Sakura look at them.

"Who the hell are all of you?"-Sakura ask. The woman with red hair name Karin look at her with raised brows.

"Well, were just-"-Suigetsu cut what she had to say.

"We need your help"-Suigetsu said.

"Huh! As if I am willing to help you"-Sakura said.

"Well, you had no choice"-Suigetsu said and grab her arm, Sakura try to break his hold but she can't, there is something that is restraining her energy.

"Stop trying to escape, we put some seal on your chakra"-Suigetsu said while dragging her somewhere.

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here?"-Sakura ask.

"Someone needs your help"-He said.

"Someone? I don't even know you all and I am not oblige to help some strangers that kidnap me"-She said. Suigetsu stop on his track infront of a door and look at her.

"I guess you will change your mind if you see him"-He said and open the door. He grab her arm again and enter the room. They both walk towards a single bed that is in the middle of the room and Sakura's eyes widened.

"S-Sasuke?"-She said. She look at the man who is lying on the bed and rub her eyes just to make sure that she is not hallucinating. She looks at the man beside her.

"Yes..yes..your not dreaming, he's the one I am teling you"-He said with a bored expression.

"W-what happened to him?"-She ask.

"Aish...Do I have to tell you the story? Can ou just do your job and heal him"-He said.

"Can you atleast tell me what happened to him"-She said.

"Aistt...fine"-He said. "We we're ambush on some part of Sand Country and he is poisone and we don't know what kind of poison is that, even Karin is clueless about it, so, we decided that we need a professional help and some say that a certain pink hair kunoichi from konoha is well known for her knowledge about poisons, then we decided that I should kidnap you"-he said. Sakura just look at him and then turn her gaze at Sasuke. His pale face, dark circle in his eyes doesn't lessen his handsome features.

"Now, now, can you just heal him?"-Suigetsu said. Sakura bit her lower lip. Should she heal him? for what? to let him do some evil work in the future? She can't allow that. But if she didn't heal him, he would die, and she can't allow that, after all happened, he is still one of the important person for Sakura, he is still a friend and team mate for her. All this years, even if she moe on and doesn't feel the love that she had for him, he is still close to her heart.

She look at Suigetsu that is waiting for her answer.

"I-I need to know about the poison first, what it is kind, it's color, it's type and taste before I can make an antidote."-She said.

"Well, okay, I'll call Karin for you to ask her."-Suigetsu said and left her and Sasuke.

Sakura look into Sasuke, she knelt and hold his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

As time passed by Sakura think about the things that is happening to her right now. She's been kidnap by a member of 'Hebi' which is lead by Sasuke that been a missing-nin turn to be one of the deadliest traitor of the village and now she is kneeling beside the man that is lying in the bed, poisoned by an unknown poison. It is right if she help Sasuke? Does it makes sense if she heal him? Many thoughts are in my mind as I look at him, he didn't change a lot, he is still Sasuke, the boy I once loved, I once declare my un-ending love.

"EHEM!"- Sakura turn her gaze at the person on the door.

"Are you done?"-She said as she walk towards them. Sakura rose from her seat.

"Yes, are you the one the guy is teling me?"-Sakura said.

"Yes, his name is Suigetsu, I am Karin"-She said.

"Well, let's start what we have to do and finish it."-Karin said. Sakura just nodded and look at Sasuke for the last time before following Karin.

_Is this the right thing to do?_  
><em>Do I really have to do it?<em>  
><em>If I save him, will it change everything? Will he come back to Konoha? To us?<em>

So many thoughts.

So many questions, but nothing is answered. Sakura look at Sasuke again and feel his pulse. It's beginning to be weak. The poison that been in his body is definitely a strong one, made to kill the target immediately, but Sasuke's body is very strong, he is fighting.

Sakura walk towards the table and continue to work the antidote, good thing she once encounter this poison and definitely make an antidote on the past, and his 'TEAM' definitely and willingly search the ingredients immediately. As soon as Sakura finishes the antidote, Sakura put it in a syringe and walk towards Sasuke.

"Are you sure that that thing will help him?"-Karin ask.

"Yes"-Sakura said. Sakura slowly injected in Sasuke's arm.

"That would be better"-she said after she emptied the syringe Sasuke began trembling, Sakura expect it, actually she expected much more reaction on him, soon Sasuke's eyes open, looking straight at the ceiling straight but immediately close.

"What is happening to him?"-Karin asked in concern.

"It's okay, it's a normal response of the body when the antidote is beginning to spread, it's actually a sign that the antidote is doing it's purpose"-Sakura said.

"NORMAL? He looks like a dead man!"-Karin shouted as she shove Sakura at the side and walk towards Sasuke.

"I knew it! You don't have plans on helping him! You plan to kill him! I knew it!"-Karin accusingly said pointing a finger in Sakura. Sakura smirk.

"A Medic-nin is entitled to SAVE lives of who's in need of cure, not to kill"-Sakura said while returning in the table where she is working.

"And you think you are one of that kind MEDIC-NIN?"-Karin said sarcastically and cross her arms. Sakura look at her and smirk.

"Yes, and a HONORABLE one"-Sakura said. "and if you excuse yourself, the patient needs a REST and should not be DISTURB"-Sakura added.

"Huh? Ofcourse, then, excuse yourself"-Karin said. Sakura look at Karin and smile.

"Dear, if you've forgotten, I AM the one who is nursing HIM"-pointing Sasuke. "..here, and the one that is CAPABLE of healing him, so maybe you should be the one who is LEAVING this room"-Sakura said. Karin gave her and irritated loook.

"I can do that also!"-She shout.

"Oh! really?! That's why I am here? Doing the job that you CAN DO?"-Sakura said, touching her chin and give Karin an Innocent look, Karin is about to reply hen Suigetsu appear in the door.

"Karin, you should leave, She is right, Sasuke needs to rest, and she will nurse him, that's why she is here"-He said. Karin look at Suigetsu.

"But-"-she is cut by Suigetsu.

"Now"-He said with a serious tone.

"Fine"-she said and give Sakura a glare before walking towards the door stomping her feet. Sakura just shrugged it off and go back to the table. Suigetsu look at her and she look back at him.

"What?"-She ask.

"Nothing, I'm just amaze on you on how you handle her b*tchness"-Suigetsu said.

"Thanks to some b*tch friend of mine that teach me How to handle a B*tch 101"-Sakura said and back her attention on her work.

"Well, I should meet that 'Friend' of yours and learn from them"-Suigetsu said.

"Sometime, I'll introduce them to you"-She said still focusing on her work. Suigetsu smirk.

_She's interesting._ He thinks.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you both here, I hope he'll wake up and recover tomorrow"-He said and turn his back to walk away.

Sakura stop on what her doing and rub her temples.

_What am I thinking? Helping some wanted ninjas? Healing a traitor of their village? Being friendly on one of them? I should not be here sitting, I should be leaving, planning to escape and run away, go back to her village._

Sakura bit her lower lip and look at the man who is lying in the bed.

_But I can't leave him here, hopeless and dying, at least I should help him. I may hate him for betraying the village, for leaving them, her, for hurting Naruto, but still I don't want him to die, he still holds a place in my heart, he's my friend after all._

Sakura walk towards the bed and sit on the floor, she examine Sasuke's face, she tck some strands of his hair on his face and check his temperature.

"Atleast you don't have a fever now"-She whisper. She hold Sasuke's hand.

"You should get better, if not, I will not really forgive you"-She said before drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>X<p>

* * *

><p>"SHE WHAT!?"-Tsunade stand and struck the table.<p>

"Yes, Hokage-sama, Haruno Sakura is not in her apartment, nowhere to be found, we can't even sense her chakra"-The shinobi said.

"But how? She can't be disappear just like that"-Tsunade said and massage her temple.

"I don't know Hokage-sama, but maybe she leave the village"-The shinobi said. Tsunade glare at the shinobi.

"Fool, Sakura will not leave the village without informing any of us, especially me"-Tsunade saaid.

"But Tsunade-sama, why did she disappear?"-the shinobi ask.

"I don't know yet, but I make sure I will know it"-Tsunade said. She look at the Shinobi and point at him.

"You! call Hatake Kakashi and summoned him here! tell him it's an emergency situation!"-She said. The Shinobi bows and turn back.

"And make sure that no one! As in no one will know about this!"-she added. The shinobi turn to her again.

"Yes Hokage-sama"-he said and make some hand seals and disappear in a smoke.

"Shizune! Bring me Sake here"-Tsunade shouted and slump in the chair.

"Damn it! Where are you Sakura"-She murmur.

* * *

><p>X<p>

* * *

><p>Sunlight is hitting his eyes, he feels awful, his body feels sore, he tries to open his eyes to be welcome by the blinding light of the sun.<p>

He is still lying in his bed. He remembers that the are attact by some enemies and he is poisoned, by an unknown poison. Then, day by day his body weakened, he stayed on his bed with a high fever, the poison is starting to spread on his body. He feels hopeless. But now, he feels a bit better. He opens his eyes and scan the sorroundings, he tries to move his hands but something is stoping his rigth hand, Sasuke turn his gaze at his right side and saw a familiar shade.

Pink.

He close his eyes and open it again to see the same shade.

"Sakura".

_Why she's here?_

_Did she help me?_

Sasuke look at the sleeping figure beside her. She is sitting on the floor, her head is resting on her arms that is folded. He remove his hand on her hold and attempt to touch her but he stop himself.

"Sasuke-kun! Awake!"-A shout from the door grab his attention. It was Karin. He just look at the woman, he felt small movements on the side of his bed indication that Sakura is waking up. Sakura raised her head and rub her eyes, she look at the man who is now sitting in the middle of the bed.

"Sasuke.."-she said in a low voice.

"I'm very happy that you feel better now Sasuke-kun!"-Karin cheerfully said and run towards Sasuke and hop on Sasuke's bed. Sakura just look at them.

_Great, now there's a live show happening. _

Sakura fix her hair and stands, she walk to the table and face the two.

"I think Sasuke feels better now, I've done my job, can I go now?"-Sakura said and put her hand on her hips.

"Oh, yes, sure Miss Pinky, no one will stop you the door is open, CHOW"-Karin said happily. Sakura shakes her head and walks towards the door. She was about to exit the place when Sasuke spoke.

"Stay Sakura"-Sasuke said. Karin look at him confuse. Sakura turn her gaze at Sasuke.

"I'm done here Sasuke, I don't have any business with you"-She said.

"You will stay."-He said.

"I won't"-Sakura said. Sakura turn her back on them and walk when someone grab her wrist, when she look at who it is, she is surprise that it is Sasuke.

_Damn, how can he move that fast?_

"You will stay here as I said"-He firmly said.

"Let go Sasuke, I need to go back to Konoha now!"-she shouted.

"Let her Sasuke-kun, she's no use now"-Karin said. Sasuke glare at Karin and she just bow her head.

"Do as what I say Sakura"-He said.

"No!"-she shouted. Sakura tries to break free from Sasuke's grip but she can't.

_Sh*t. He should not be this strong. S_he said in her mind.

"LET GO!"-Sakura shouted. Sasuke full Sakura to him and hold her chin to look at him.

"You will stay"-he said. Sakura look at him in the eye and was about to shout the hell out of him but stop by his eyes, dark onyx orbs becomes red.

_Wrong move._

Then everything turns black.

* * *

><p>X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this one.<strong>

**I can't promise to update soon, but I will try too.**

**thank you for reading and even for the review, I appreciate it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto and it's characters are not mine.**

* * *

><p>X<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Sakura-chan!"-Sakura turn her gaze to where the voice is coming from. She is seeing a blur of orange. Something that reminding her of a familiar person.<em>

_"Ugly"-then she saw a blur of black._

_"Sakura"-then a silver. Sakura close her eyes and rb it before opening it again. She was welcome of her teams images._

_Naruto is giving her his big warm smile._

_Sai, with his most genuine stoic smile that always plastered in his face._

_and Kakashi, as usual looking at her while half of his face is covered with his favorite orange book. Sakura smiles at the sight of her team. She walk towards them,_

_Sakura notice that even though she walks towards them, they look so far. She fasten her walk until she starts to run, but no matter how fast she run, she can't catch them._

_"Wait!"-she shouted. But still, she can't catch them. Her surroundings starts the get black._

_"YOUR A TRAITOR!"- A voice said._

_"You don't deserve to be kunoichi!"-another voice said._

_"You should be punish!"_

_Sakura roam her eyes but she can only see darkness. Until someone is starting to form, a very familiar image._

_"Shishou!"-She shouted and running. Tsunade shake her head, Sakura stop approaching Tsunade._

_"Shishou.."-Sakura said. Tsunade look at her with a sad eyes._

_"Sakura, you failed me"-Tsunade said._

_"Shishou.. ?"-Sakura ask._

_"You choose to be with him, you choose to betrayed the village"-Tsunade said._

_"What!?..No..no..I'm not.."-Sakura said. Then her team appear beside Tsunade._

_"Why Sakura?"-Sai said. Kakashi only shake his head and look disappointed. Then she look at Naruto, he gave her a sad look._

_"Why Sakura? I thought you've move on? Why did you betrayed us? Betrayed me?"-Naruto said. Sakura shake her head repeatedly._

_"No Naruto! I'm not! H-He kidnap me! I swear! I'll be back..I will not betrayed the village..will not betrayed you"-Sakura said and walk to approach Naruto. Naruto stop her._

_"I don't believe you Sakura, you still love him, that's why you choose to be with him"-Naruto said._

_"No..No..no!"-Sakura shouted as she shake her head and starts to cry. Then someone grab her wrist. She turn to look who it was and saw Sasuke looking at her._

_"Let go!"-Sakura shouted at him but Sasuke didn't budge._

_"I said let go!"-Sakura yelled._

_"No"-Sasuke said. Then start to pull her. Sakura look at Tsunade and her team._

_"Let go of her Sasuke!"-Naruto yelled then starts to attack Sasuke, when Naruto is near them, Sasuke let go of her wrist and pull a sword and stab Naruto direct in his heart. Sakura's eyes widen in shock, she tried to run towards Naruto but she can't move._

_"What the"-she murmur. She try hard to move but she can't. Then Sasuke grab her wrist again and pull her to the darkness._

_"No!"-She yelled. She look at Naruto who is now bathing in his own blood looking at her with pain._

_"NARUTO!"-She yelled. Naruto is extending his hand to her._

_"Sakura help me.."-Naruto whisper but enough for her to hear._

_"Naruto!"-Sakura said but Sasuke just pull her._

_"You can't help him, he will die, they will all die and you can't help them.."-Sasuke said with a smirk in his face._

_"No! No! NO!"-Sakura said and started to cry._

Her eyes started to open, she is welcome by darkness, the same darkness in her dreams, yes, she know that it is just a dream, no, nightmare. The same nightmare a week ago.

"Weeks.."-she whisper. It's been weeks since she was kidnap, healed Sasuke, and become a prisoner in this place.

Sakura roam her eyes, she is alone in this room, with a single candle that is lit, she close her eyes.

"Are they searching for me? Did they think that betrayed the village?"-she said.

"No..No..they will not do that, Shishou, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Ino and Naruto trust me, they'll believe me"-Sakura said.

She stay in her position in bed, looking at the ceiling, many things are entering in her mind right now, one of them is how can she escape from this place, from Sasuke, she still remember the first time she tried to escape, she thought she will successfully escape from Sasuke, but she is wrong.

She is immediately captured and drag back here by non other than Sasuke. She rolled on the bed and feel something cold in her chest, she smile. She pull a necklace in her neck and run her thumb on the ring on it.

"I hope that your fine"-she whisper while looking at the ring. Sakura hears footsteps approaching the room. She rose and sit in the bed.

"Your awake"-Sasuke said. Sakura give him a glare. Sasuke just smirk.

"Let me go back to Konoha"-Sakura said.

"No"-Sasuke said. Sakura's grip on the bed she was sitting.

"Look Sasuke, I don't know what reason you have or if you're just bored, I don't care, all I want is get the f*ck out of here, go back to Konoha and resume my simple life!"-Sakura said.

"You'll stay here"-Sasuke coldly said. Sakura can't stop her anger and rose from her seat.

"You jerk, I'll do what I want! I won't stay here"-Sakura said and walk pass him but Sasuke hold her wrist.

"Do as what I say Sakura"-Sasuke said.

"No! You don't have any rights to command me on what I will do!"-she said and try to break free from his grip.

"I have your life Sakura, do as what I told you"-Sasuke said. Sakura turn her gaze at Sasuke.

"Or what? you'll kill me? Do what you want Sasuke, and I'll do mine"-Sakura said and pull her wrist with force, when he let go, Sakura Immediately walk towards the door but Sasuke is more faster, in a second Sakura is pinned on the wall, Sasuke is holding her neck, Sakura struggle but Sasuke is more stronger than her.

"I can do that Sakura, trust me, I can kill you in a minute"-Sasuke said.

"T-Then D-Do I-It!"-Sakura said even it's hard for her to breath.

"We have more use on you Sakura, and you will play much big role"-Sasuke said and throw Sakura on the floor. Sakura coughs and glare at Sasuke.

"A-and H-how are *cough* you sure that I will *cough* help you?"-Sakura said. Sasuke look at her and smirk, Sasuke turn his back and walk to the door.

"Sasuke! I will not help you and your comrades! I will choose to die than help you!"-Sakura said. Sasuke just ignore her and close the door behind him. Sakura fix herself and stand.

_'I need to be strong, I need to escape this place, from Sasuke and his evil plans'_ Sakura said to herself. Sakura roam her eyes to the room.

"It's useless"-She said, the room is really empty, only a bed, table and candle. Sakura bit her lower lip.

_'Sakura, think, what's the use of being one of the smart Kunoichi?'_ She said on her mind.

Sakura stand from where she is sitting and check the walls of the rooms, she put chakra on her hands to know how thick the walls.

"I need to save some more chakra to blow the walls in one shot"-she said.

Sakura knows that the walls of this place are not ordinary walls, she can destroy the walls now, but she needs to do it in just one blow, to do that, she needs more chakra, and she needs more to run and fight if necessary.

"I need to wait"-she said. Sakura sit into the bed and look to the table, there is a tray of food that she thinks is edible. She walk to the table and look at the food.

"Silly, they will not poison me, the Uchiha said I am more useful when alive"-she said and begin to eat the food on the tray.

* * *

><p>X<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke enter the room where his team is.<p>

"Sasuke-kun!"-Karin cheerfully said as she clung into his arms. He just look at her and pull his arm. Sasuke walk to the round table.

"So, Sasuke-sama, what are your plans for the kunoichi?"-Suigetsu ask as he put his fingers on his chin.

"Sasuke-kun, we should let her go! She is no use on us anymore"-Karin said.

"Shut-up Karin, Sasuke will decide on it not you!"-Suigetsu said to Karin.

"You shut-up Shark! It's obvious that you have 'eyes' on that pink girl that's why you agree on it"-Karin said.

"Huh! you're just jealous Karin!"-Suigetsu said. Suigetsu and Karin continue in bickering when Sasuke talk.

"Stop"- the two of them look at each other before turning their eyes to Sasuke. Sasuke look at Karin.

"Karin, I am the one who will decide on everything, don't question me, she will stay here, she will useful on us. That's final"-Sasuke said. Karin just pouted. Then he turn to Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu, I don't want her to stay here for your own satisfaction. I don't allow any other 'business' more than the 'business' that we should do"-He said. Suigetsu just shrugged. Sasuke grab a scroll and roll it open on the table.

"Now, we will start the plan"-Sasuke said.

* * *

><p>X<p>

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama, we still don't have any signs of where she is"-The ANBU said.<p>

"That's impossible, it's been weeks! WEEKS! since she disappear, and yet you can't get any signs of her!?"-Tsunade said and slam her hands on the table.

"Hokage-sama, it's obvious that if she is kidnap, they are very skilled that even any signs of her chakra is erase, even her smell is gone"-The ANBU said.

"Damn! Then who are they? I can't lie to others anymore! We need to find any clue even the smallest one!"-She said.

"Hokage-sama, I don't know if it's connected at all but if we can consider any smallest clue I have something to tell you"-The ANBU said. Tsunade close her eyes and breath before opening it.

"Talk"-She said.

"In one of my missions, I heard from some local villagers from tea country are talking about some strangers that are asking where they can find a good medic-nin that can cure poisons"-The ANBU said.

"Fool! How can that be connected for Sakura's -"-Tsunade cut herself and think, she nods repeatedly.

"Right! If they are searching for this medic-nin, it can be connected for Sakura's disappearance, they can be the one that kidnap her"-Tsunade said. The ANBU nod.

"All we should need to know is who are those strangers"-Tsunade said.

"I know Hokage-sama, I'll go ahead to talk to the other to get information about this"-The ANBU said.

"Okay, just make sure that you will not tell anyone outside the team, understand?"-Tsunade said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama"-The ANBU said and nod before disappearing in a smoke. Tsunade bit her lower lip and look at the door.

* * *

><p>"I know you are there"-She said. The door slowly open revealing a man.<p>

"Hokage-sama, why didn't you tell me about it"-He said.

"It's out of your concern"-She said.

"Non of my concern!? It's about Sakura!"-He said.

"Just don't get involve about it!, I'll make sure that she will comeback before everyone found out about it"-Tsunade said.

"Hokage-sama, don't you think it will be much better if you'll tell it to others? So we can also help to find her"-He said.

"No! If they'll find out that she is missing, the council will line her on one of missing-nin? Then if she is still missing, they will accused her of being a traitor for not coming back to the villahge? That's what you want?"-Tsunade said. The man bit his lower lip and bow his head.

"I know how important is Sakura to you, I understand, but this is a sensitive matter, Sakura is also important to me, she's like a daughter to me, and as much as I can do, I will protect her, even if lying to the others, I hope that you can understand that"-Tsunade said. The man just nodded and look at Tsunade.

"I have a request Hokage-sama"-he said.

"What it is?"-Tsunade ask.

"Let me be a part of ANBU who is searching for her, let me help"-He said.

Tsunade look at him, she hesitate, she can't cover more disappearance of other shinobi. When the night they found out that Sakura is missing, only few peoples are inform. She, Shizune, Kakashi and some trusted ANBU's only, when the others ask where Sakura is, Tsunade said she summoned her in a solo mission that needs her ability, it will take months before she'll back. Thankfully, they bite the reason and don't ask more. She look again on the man in front of her, he is determined to be part of it, she knows that, she knows how Sakura is important to him and she admire it.

"Fine, I'll inform the captain mission leader about you, he will brief you about the information and leads."-Tsunade said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama"-He said and bow before walking out the door, when the door is close, Tsunade slump on the chair and massage her temple.

"Shizune! I need Sake!"-She yelled.

* * *

><p>X<p>

* * *

><p>After the meeting with his team Sasuke excuse himself, he planned to rest on his room because he is not fully recovered, but he found himself walking on a different direction, the direction where his captive is.<p>

He slowly open the door and found her lying on the bed peacefully sleeping, he look at the table and found the tray with food empty.

'_So, she eats'_ He said to himself. Sasuke slowly walk towards her bed. Sakura is sleeping peacefully like there is no danger on her place. Sasuke look at his captive.

_'She'd grown-up, her physical appearance doesn't change a lot, she's still his young annoying team mate that he left on the bench'_ He said on his mind.

_'No! she's not anymore!'_ The other side of his mind said.

"Yes, she change a bit, she now's disobey me, yell at me, fights on my orders" He said.

Sasuke sit on the side of the bed and tuck some hair strand on her face. Sakura slightly roll to the other side of the bed, Sasuke look at her face, so peaceful, sleeping like no one will danger her life, like she found her fortress, like she is not expecting someone will kill her, like no one will harm her.

_'Is there someone will harm her?'_ Sasuke ask himself.

'_No! No one will harm her as long as she's in his place'_ -he said in his mind.

He look at Sakura but something caught his attention.

A thing that is shinning in Sakura's neck, he activate his sharingan and learn that it's a ring. Sasuke slowly touch it, it's a ring that made of pearl, symbolizes pure and innocence, just like Sakura.

'But why did she have this ring? Did she promise herself to someone?'

* * *

><p>X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Who is the man?<strong>

**What's Sasuke's plans?**

**What's next?**

**Thank you for reading folks! I hope you can leave your reviews here, it will be appreciate, it will make me more active in updating.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hokage-sama"-Shizune greeted Tsunade as she entered the room.

"I know Shizune, you can let them in"-Tsunade said. Shizune just nodded and open the door revealing a white hair man and a blonde man.

"What's in the day Naruto that you plan to visit me?"-Tsunade said and give them a smile then turn her eyes to Kakashi.

"Baa-chan! Is it true?"-Naruto ask

"On what?"-Tsunade ask.

"About Sakura-chan"-Naruto said. Tsunade glared at Kakashi.

"It's not his fault Baa-chan, now can tell me the truth about Sakura's disappearance?"-Naruto said. Tsunade inhale and look at Naruto.

"Sakura is not in a solo mission Naruto"-Tsunade said.

"T-Then.. where is she?"-Naruto ask.

"We suspect...that she is...kidnap"-Tsunade said.

"Kidnap? But when? Who? How?"-Naruto said.

"Yes, it's been weeks now, we suspect that it is done the night, we don't who and what their reasons and we don't know how, especially they didn't even live any clue or perhaps evidence, the abduction is very planned they don't leave any trace."-Tsunade said.

"But, she's in Konoha this past few weeks, how will they can enter and leave Konoha without even noticing them especially when they have to carry Sakura-chan?"-Naruto said.

"I wish I can answer your questions Naruto, but I can't, as of now, we are doing our best to find Sakura and take her back to Konoha as soon as possible"-Tsunade said.

"How? I mean is there any who is searching for her?"-Naruto ask.

"Yes Naruto. I formed a special ANBU squad that will search for her and take her back to Konoha"-Tsunade said.

"Then, ad me to that team, I want to find Sakura-chan, I want to make sure she is safe"-Naruto said.

"No Naruto. I can't, the council will suspects us if I let you go with them, especially that you are close to her, I don't want them to wonder what is happening, I don't want them to know that Sakura is missing."-Tsunade said.

"But Baa-chan I want to make sure that she ill be safe!"-Naruto said.

"Naruto!"-Tsunade yelled.

"She will be safe, I assure you of that, that person will make sure of that, he won't let Sakura be harm"-Tsunade said.

"Y-You include him in ANBU team?"-Naruto ask eyes widen. Tsunade smile, Naruto is Sakura's closest friend, of course he knows about this man. Only few of them knows about the two.

"Yes, he insists"-Tsunade said.

"But I want too! I insists!"-Naruto said stomping his feet on the floor.

"No Naruto, I said earlier that the council will think that there is something that is happening if I let you, even Kakashi insists to be in the team but I didn't allow him because you both are close to Sakura. I let him because no one knows about them, so please, just trust me"-Tsunade said.

"B-But Baa-chan!"-Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, Hokage-sama is right, we should trust her decisions"-Kakashi said. Naruto turn to Kakashi and nodded. Tsunade smile. Kakashi turn to Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama can I ask if you have any suspicion?"-Kakashi ask.

"Yes we have, but for now, I can't tell you who are they since it is just a small clue we have"-Tsunade said.

"But Baa-chan, at least tell us who are they!"-Naruto said.

"Naruto! It's a very confidential thing to tell you, there is a possibility that you tell it to somebody accidentally!"-Tsunade said.

"I-I'm not like that!"-Naruto said blushing.

"Yes you are"-Tsunade said. Tsunade smile.

"Then gentlemen, if there is nothing that else, you can go now, I have more things to do than to entertain your questions"-Tsunade added.

"Aist! Fine"-Naruto stomp and walk out to the door

"Naruto...promise me you won't tell anyone about this"-Tsunade seriously said. Naruto turn to his and nodded.

"I won't."-He said and walk out the door.

"I'm leaving then Hokage-sama"-Kakashi said. Tsunade nodded.

* * *

><p>X<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura slowly open her eyes. She feels weird, she thought someone is in the room, looking at her, but when she open her eyes, there is no one. She rise from the bed and found a tray of food in the table.<p>

_maybe someone is in the room earlier and bring this._

She eat the food because she needs energy for her escape. Her rest is enough to full her reserve chakra to blow the wall and run, even to fight but she doubt that if Sasuke is the one that she will fight, she will never win.

_'I don't care. I preferred to die than be use for their deeds'_ -she said to herself.

She is in the middle of planning her escape when the door opens, revealing the white hair man that she remembers that kidnaps her.

"What you want?"-Sakura said.

"Oh! hahaha..your awake, Sasuke-sama thought you are still sleeping, anyways, I am here to guard you"-Suigetsu said.

"Guard me? huh! As if I can go anywhere"-Sakura said.

"Oh yeah.. but Sasuke-sama just make sure that you will not do anything stupid, like planning to escape again"-Suigetsu said.

"Huh? As I can remember, he said that even though he is not guarding me, and even though I try to escape, he will caught me just like a piece of cake"-I said. Yes, I tried to escape for the first time but unfortunately, I was caught by Sasuke in just seconds.

"Well sweetie, unfortunately, your lover boy can't play with you if you tried to escape, he has other things to do than guard you, so I am here to eye every movement you will do"-Suigetsu said.

_'So, Sasuke won't be around huh? That's good'_ Sakura said to herself and smile.

"Oy..oy...don't plan to escape sweetie because I am not like Sasuke-sama..I won't be kind to you"-Suigetsu said smiling.

"Who said I will? No.."-Sakura said and continue her eating.

_'Good, this is a very good chance to escape, Sasuke is not around, and I think I can take care of this man'_ - With that, Sakura starts to plan everything. This is her last hope.

* * *

><p>X<p>

* * *

><p>"We will be divide into four groups and round the area. Remember, this mission is a TOP secret one,. Our goal is find and take Haruno Sakura back to Konoha as silent and fast as we can, any unsuspicious things or person in the area should be reported. No extra intentions. No unplanned actions"-The ANBU captain said. They all nodded and take go to their designated areas.<p>

In the darkness of the forest there are 3 nins that are hiding, watching the group of ANBU's to take their separate ways.

Sasuke look at the certain group of ANBU who is bound to West part.

"Juugo follow the group that is going to the east part, Karin, follow the ones that is in north"-Sasuke said.

"Huh? Why? I'll accompany you Sasuke-kun!"-Karin said.

"follow my orders"-Sasuke said before he disappear following the group who is bound in the west part.

He is following a certain person who is in the group. Even thought he is wearing the ANBU mask, he knows who it is, he can sense his chakra.

"Sasuke-kun!"-Karin said.

"Karin, follow what Sasuke said"-Juugo said.

"hmp!"-Karin stomp before jumping and follow the group who is assigned to her.

* * *

><p>X<p>

* * *

><p>"Uhm...your Suigetsu right?"-Sakura ask. Suigetsu turn his attention to the woman and nodded.<p>

"Ah! you still remember my name!"-He said cheerfully.

"Duh, of course"-she said.

"So, what's up?"- He ask.

"Uhm..can you get me some water? I kind of thirsty"-Sakura said while touching her throat. Suigetsu look at her and nodded.

"Okay"-he said and walk towards the door. Sakura smile when she see him exit the room.

_'Now' _she said to herself and stood from her bed, she close her eyes and concentrate, put he chakra in her right fist, when she felt the enough chakra, she punch the wall in one blow to make enough size of hole for her. Sakura smirk.

_'I will not forget to thank Shishou for this'_ She said. She was about to pass through the hole when Suigetsu spoke.

"Hey! I knew it!"-He said. Sakura don't waste time and run as she exit the hole, she run as fast as she can, she knew that if she is caught, she don't have any chance on escaping again, because Sasuke will seal her chakra as he promise if she try to escape, she will not let him.

* * *

><p>X<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke is following the group when a certain person stop, his team mates.<p>

"What's wrong?"-one of them ask.

"You go first, I'll follow you later"- He said.

"But-"-the one protested but he cut him.

"Go now"-he said, his companions look at each other and nodded, they run to their destination.

"What you need?"-The man ask.

Sasuke smirk, he knew that even though he hide his chakra, the man will know that he is following them, what would you expect to him. Sasuke jumps from the tree branch and face the man.

"Uchiha.."-The man said. "..So, we are right, you're connected in Sakura's disappearance. Sasuke smirk.

"I'm not"-Sasuke said.

"Liar"-the man said and smirk.

"No, I am not connected. Because I am the one"-Sasuke said.

"Bastard, where is she?"-the man ask. Sasuke tilted his head.

"Why should I tell you?"-Sasuke said.

"Because if you don't...I will force you."-he said and grab his kunai.

"Then force me.."-Sasuke said.

"What's your reason for kidnapping Sakura?"-He ask.

"Why should I tell you?"-Sasuke said. The man smirk, he is now irritated with the man infront of him right now.

"What's your relation with her?"-Sasuke ask, the man's eyes widen.

'How did he know?' he said to his self. He saw Sasuke smirk and pick something in his belt. Sasuke show it to him.

"T-That's..."-He said.

"So, I'm right, your the one"-Sasuke said.

"Bring that back to me!"-he said and attack Sasuke.

* * *

><p>X<p>

* * *

><p>Oi..oi...a short update for you my dear readers... I am a bit confused...I have an idea on who will be this man, but I think I can do a additional character (OC) maybe, because I know that some of you will react if I use this man, but I really want this character because he is so cool (I think).<p>

Maybe next update, I will reveal the man behind the ring...harharhar...I need some opinions from my friends first if it will be an ORIGINAL character or I will make a OC!

Chow! please make reviews! Thanks.


End file.
